


Just The Boys

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have movie night all to themselves...maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



"None of them are here!" Impulse reported.

"Got the place all to ourselves," Superboy added.

Robin nodded in satisfaction. "Great! Now we can finally watch our show in peace!"

Impulse sped out and back in, big bowls of popcorn, soda bottles, and boxes of candy piling up.

"Gonna share?" Superboy asked.

"Oh...you want some?" Imp sped back out and returned with an equal share for the Super Teen, and a few of Robin's snacks for him.

They settled in, hit play on the DVR...

...and the girls piled in, giggling, to quickly take over.

Robin just sighed, and wondered if he could bribe Oracle into finding a girls' only mission for the other half of Young Justice.


End file.
